1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a cowl for a vehicle, such as a motorcycle. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a forward-facing cowl structure to be arranged rearward of a front wheel, for deflecting water, mud and road debris while also permitting heat-generating parts of the vehicle to be cooled.
2. Background Art
Vehicle cowls (e.g., exterior covers) for improving aerodynamic characteristics are known. For example, a motorcycle cowl is known wherein the cowl is arranged directly rearward of a front wheel and facing forward. Such a cowl may be used for improving the aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicle and for improving the quality of design. Usually, rearward of a cowl of this kind, there are vehicle parts that need to be cooled, such as an engine, an air exhaust pipe, or a radiator. Thus, cowls as described in the foregoing are known to have openings for cooling these vehicle parts by way of air flow through the openings.